My Fair Kitty
by Mirany-Cat
Summary: Munkustrap, an upper-class and strict Jellicle leader, agrees to a wager that he can take petty thief Rumpleteazer and make her presentable in high Jellicle society.


_**A/N:** _Hello there! I'm so excited for this fic! *squeal* I'm trying to think, but I don't think there's much to be said. Other than I hope to get some feedback on this story. If you couldn't tell this is based on "My Fair Lady", like with the plot and stuff (that's right, two broadway shows mixed together is sure to be pure awesomeness) The main pairing of this is Munku/Rumple, but there is also Misto/Rumple (isn't that awkward?) though they obviously aren't the main pairing, that's just how the parts worked out. Though come to think of it Henry and Eliza's relationship isn't romantic until - Bah! I almost spoiled things for ya'll already. One more quick note - I made Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer's sibling in this one, simply because I'm not pairing them together, it is to be noted that in future fics I will pair them together and that is when they will _not_ be related, since it is not clear whether they are related or mates in the canon-verse I feel as if I have the liberty to do as such (mwahaha). God, shut up Mirany! On with the story!

* * *

It was a cool, dark night in London. There were no stars to be seen, for pregnant clouds covered them and their attempt to light up the sky. However the foreboding atmosphere couldn't damper the spirits of the prestigious Jellicle Cats. The feline-like beings were just beginning to disperse from the Jellicle Ball, a much anticipated event that only _certain _Jellicles could attend.

Feelings of excitement and exhilaration carried over from the prominent ceremony as whispers of blissful recallings and anticipation for the next Ball filled the night air.

A young tom exited the Junkyard, where the Jellicle Ball had taken place, and strolled along with an older queen with whom he was well acquainted.

The tom had jet-black fur, which contrasted quite handsomely with the white fur of his face. Other places that had a pop of white on his form included his chest, and the tip of his tail. His fur as a whole gave off a debonair tuxedo-like appearance.

The queen he was currently accompanying was a yellow tabby. She was very elegant and had served as a mother-figure to the young tom for years.

"I swear Old Deuteronomy hasn't aged a bit." Jellylorum, the tabby, was saying. "He looks the same as he did fifteen years ago! He doesn't need to fret over his appearance, not like us queens! Do you know how much grooming it took for me to look presentable tonight?"

"All I know is that you look better and better each year." Mr. Mistoffelees mewed. "It's as if your looks are getting riper with age."

Jellylorum nudged the younger Jellicle.

"You devilish cad! Leave it to you to hide a jab at my age behind a compliment."

Mr. Mistoffelees smiled teasingly up at the tabby.

"Though it is true, what they say. You know, about you being a magician of sorts?" She continued. The tom arched a brow at her remark.

"Oh?" He queried.

"Yes, but you are no sorcerer of other-worldly elements. No, you are simply a Wizard of Words."

At this, Mr. Mistoffelees chuckled aloud, a sound that was quickly lost as the earth began to quake under huge claps of thunder.

Jellylorum yelped at the ice-prickle sensation of a raindrop on her pelt.

One drop quickly followed another and pretty soon the clouds were releasing all of its withheld water in a downpour.

The Jellicle pair quickly followed suit and dashed beneath the overhanging roof of a nearby courthouse.

"My fur!" The queen exclaimed. "All of that hard work, washed away within seconds."

Mr. Mistoffelees smiled good-naturedly at Jellylorum's dejected countenance.

"Just be glad that the rain held off until _after_ the Jellicle Ball." He gently tugged on one of her whiskers. "Wait here while I go track us down a cab."

The tom held an arm over his head to fruitlessly try and block at least some of the water projectiles from his form as he stepped out from under the cover of the shelter.

"Don't be long! This drizzle has brought in a cold front that will make us catch our death!" Jellylorum shouted over the roar of the rain.

Mr. Mistoffelees waved his arm, acknowledging her worry.

* * *

Rumpleteazer sighed as she watched the on-goers pass her by.

"Knick-knacks 'ere! Rare items yew can't find anywhere else!" Her thick cockney accent attempted to catch the attention of the crowd, but they paid her no mind.

_F'only these bloo'y blokes would stan' still!_

If only they would just stop and look at the assortment of items she had. Granted, these were things that she had pilfered but Rumpleteazer had worked hard to get them and that made her deserve to be paid all the more.

Giving up, the young feline-girl slumped against the brick wall behind her before finally sitting down completely. She sat Indian-Style, resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head up with her hands.

She watched as Jellicles passed her. They were all so regal looking, and more well-groomed than normal, leading her to believe that they had just come from the Jellicle Ball.

Oh how Rumpleteazer had dreamed many a night of attending that grand celebration. But all of her wishing was for naught, for such a gathering was so far above her and out of her reach. She wasn't _worthy_ enough to attend.

The cockney Jellicle gazed longingly at the beautiful queens strolling by. All of their coats colorful and sleeked back so as to catch the light. The comparison of their fur to Rumpleteazer's made her want to slink back into the shadows. Her pale orange, black, and white tabby fur was dusty and scraggly from neglect and didn't hold a candle to _theirs_.

Rumpleteazer tugged on one of her whiskers self-consciously.

"Oi, Teazah! Where is me sistah?" Another vibrant cockney voice sounded, much like Rumpleteazer's only this one more masculine.

"Over 'ere, Jerrie!"

The young tabby's male counterpart rounded the corner. Mungojerrie looked down at his sister.

"Whu' yew doin' down there for, eh?" The young tabby tom was almost identical to his twin, except he was more heavily striped than she and his fur was slightly darker.

"Nothin', nothin'." Rumpleteazer stood up awkwardly, grabbing her basket filled with the stolen items to sell.

"Yew 'aven't sold a single thing?" Mungojerrie asked incredulously.

Oh no, here it comes. Yet another lecture.

"Oh come off it, Jerrie!" The female twin exclaimed in her defense.

"I will as soon as I start seein' yew sellin'! Why, yew been sittin' an' loafin' aroun' this whole time, 'aven't ya?"

Rumpleteazer was just about to come up with another rebuttal when the skies roared overhead, interrupting the twins squabble.

The Jellicle siblings looked up at the clouds as rain began to cascade down onto them.

Across the street, a crowd began to gather underneath the courthouse roof to take cover from the shower.

Mungojerrie started to smile at the opportunity that presented itself. "There yew are, sis! Blokes can't go anywhere, whu' with this rain! Now get over there an' make up for lost time."

Rumpleteazer had not been expecting the non-too-gentle encouraging push her brother gave her, and so she yelped as she stumbled into the street, promptly bumping into a fellow and falling back onto her rear.

The young tabby's first instinctual reaction to her clumsy moment was to go into defense. "Watch where you're goin', eh? There's room for more n' one on the street!" She then huffed irritably as she noticed her spilled basket and all of her things scattered about. She quickly moved to pick them up before they were trampled by the cabs coming and going around her.

"I'm terribly sorry, here let me help you." It was a tom. A very good-looking tom. Rumpleteazer admired his sleek, black fur, and stark white face. He was one of the high-class Jellicles, from the looks of it.

"Don't bothah! I've already got most of it anyway." Rumpleteazer grabbed her basket once more and stood. She blatantly shoved past the tom and continued on her towards the courthouse.

He watched her go in puzzlement before shaking his head and began once more to look for a cab.


End file.
